The Perfect Boyfriend
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: What is your definition of a "Perfect Boyfriend". Is it someone who keeps on telling you that he loves you or is it someone who laughs about with you. Inside, you'll find Nina's definition to her perfect boyfriend. FABINA Oneshot.


**Hey, this is just a little one-shot I came up with. I'm quite proud of it and I hope you love it as much as I love Fabina. Of course, that's the couple in this oneshot, Fabina. I do not own House of Anubis. This Is all in Nina's Pov by the way.**

A perfect boyfriend in my eye's is someone who will serve you breakfast in bed..

"Wake up it's a beautiful morning" Ergh,I did not want to wake up today. It was Monday and it was also the first day of my new job. I was not looking forward to it. I had graduated from University a month ago with my boyfriend,Fabian and it was about time I got a job. Five more minutes. Like I said, I did not want to wake up today.

"I don't think I came in to see my girlfriend sleep"

I guess I had to wake up. I sat up against the head board and looked at Fabian. He was already dressed and was wearing a white top with blue jeans. He had hung around Amber too long. Fabian sat next to me and placed a tray on my lap.

"A beautiful breakfast for a beautiful girl"

He kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

A perfect boyfriend in my eye's will call you beautiful how ever you look...

I looked a right state. I could not find my hair brush and today had to be the day I had a really bad case of bed hair. I nearly tripped over one of our un-packed box's. We had only moved in to this flat a week ago and we were still in unpacking mode. I spotted Fabian in the kitchen, in the same place my hair brush was. He could not see me like this. I tried my best to get it without him noticing but it's been a while since I was sneaking around everywhere.

"Hey Nina, what are you doing"

"Nothing, just didn't want you to see me because my hair is everywhere"

"Nins, you look beautiful"

"Thanks"

We kissed for a while until we had to come up for air.

A perfect boyfriend in my eye's is someone who will calm you over the tiny things...

"Fabian, I can not find my purse, this is serious"

I was freaking out, my purse was nowhere to be seen. I turned to look at Fabian who was rolling his eyes at me.

"Hey, this isn't something to roll your eyes at, this is serious!"

I was sounding like a little kid. Fabian walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"I know it is"

He kissed me on the cheek again and walked over to the couch. He was looking for my purse. He's so sweet. I went back to looking too. It didn't even take two seconds for Fabian to find it.

"Nina, is this it, where you left it last night by the door"

"Yeah, that's it, thanks"

I kissed him as a thank you present. He's so nice to me.

A perfect boyfriend in my eye's will text you no stop through the day to check how you are...

To Nina

From Fabian

Hey babes, how's work, love Fabian xx

To Fabian

From Nina

Fine, but I really want to be with you right now, love you more, Nina xx

To Nina

From Fabian

Me too, you feeling better after throwing up this morning, and it's not possible that you love me more, love you the most, Fabian xx

To Fabian

From Nina

Yeah, I feel absolutely fine, but I think I know why, I'm late and it is possible, love you so much Nina xx

To Nina

From Fabian

So we might be pregnant, now that's a lot to process. I've always wanted to be a Dad and I'm glad the Mum is the love of my life, love you more than anyone, Fabian xx

To Fabian

From Nina

After work, I'll get a few tests to make sure, and if I am pregnant, I'm glad the Dad is the most handsomest, kindest, smartest person in the world, let's hope it's positive, love you Nina xx

To Nina

From Fabian

You don't know how much I love you babe and I'm begging that the tests are positive, I have to go now or I'll get fired, love you more than the world, Fabian xx

To Fabian

From Nina

Ok, bye xxx

A perfect boyfriend in my eye's is someone who won't leave you for anything..

Positive, I'm pregnant. I can't wait to tell Fabian. I ran back to the flat where Fabian was.

"And?"

"We're having a baby"

Fabian's face lit up and spun me around. We started to make out for a bit until Fabian started talking to my belly.

"Hi, I'm your daddy, If your a boy, I'm going to play sports with you and do what ever you want even if it hurts me. If your a girl, I'm going to spoil you rotten and your not going to be able to date until your Fifty"

"Babe, you can't stop her from dating"

He looked up at me.

"Fine, Forty"

I shook my head at him and let him finish. I had to say, I had the perfect boyfriend.

So, how was that. That took me an hour to write. I'm sick of writing super short chapter's so now I'm writing decent sized chapter's. I' m getting load's of ideas and I'm in the middle of writing my next chapter for my other story The shooting so check that out as well and the next chapter should be up tommorow. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm writing this on my phone and my Blackberry is the worst thing to write FanfIction on. Anyway, talk to you later, Frobisher Rutter x


End file.
